


A Dream Needs

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, Kavinsky lives, M/M, Mentions of prokopinsky, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Roughhousing, post-trk, pynch - Freeform, pynchinsky, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "Y'know he doesn't see himself as human, don'cha?" K didn't wait for an answer. "He's less than human, same as me.""Same asme," Adam pointed out."No." K scowled, as if he was insulted by the comparison. "I'm the same kinda monster as him." K pressed he nails into Adam's chest, and Adam arched into the sting of it. "You're a different breed,magician."





	A Dream Needs

"Never gonna get what he sees in you." It was half a challenge, Adam's teeth scraping along the too-sharp jut of K's collarbone as he spoke.

"Feeling's mututal." Though his hands were pinned above his head by Adam's, K looked exceptionally confident, his grin toothy and wild. "Trailer trash." 

Pulling back to meet near-black eyes with his own stormy blue ones, Adam hissed, " _Don't call me that_."

"You think you're better than me?" _That_ was a full-fledged challenge.

Adam wasn't about to back down, thighs tightening around K's hips, pressing him deeper into the mattress. "I _know_ I'm better than you."

K's responding smirk was dark and dagger-sharp, and Adam fought back a shiver, hating himself. "Then how come you aren't enough for him?"

K hissed when Adam's thumbnails sank into the soft skin at the insides of his wrists.

"You pushed him into it." It was a well-worn arguement.

K was quick to shoot back, as he always did, "He didn't push me away." It was entirely true.

Adam gave K's wrists another menacing squeeze. Despite months of rehab, K was still small and pale and dangerously fragile by comparison.

"He didn't let you talk him into pushing me away." K's smirk grew. "You can't give him what he needs." He punctuated that statement with a bony knee to Adam's ribs, knocking him askew and effectively switching their positions on Ronan's bed.  

Though Adam was taller and stronger, K's hand at his throat held him down quite easily. The hand that came to rest at his pinkened side slid blunt nails between the notches o f his ribs, and Adam did his best not to press up into the touch.

Fixing K with a stormy glare, Adam snarled, his sleepy Henrietta accent slipping through, " _I'm not gonna let you hurt him_."

"He _wants_ me to hurt him."

Adam couldn't deny that.

"You're too chickenshit to put him in his place." K pressed the pad of his thumb into the hollow of Adam's throat, and Adam shuddered, hands gripping at the sheets beneath them. "And he's scared to _trigger_ you." Leaning in, lips brushing Adam's good ear with each word, K purred, "But you need it, don'cha?"

Face flushing hot in shame, Adam looked away.

Pulling back to splay his scarred hands over the tanned expanse of Adam's chest, K said, oddly serious now, "You get used to getting hurt after a while. Too long, and you start to need it." K's eyes, dark as anything, locked with Adam's. "You _need it_ , Parrish."

"I don't--"

"You think I don't know how hard you are right now?" 

There was less amusement in K's voice than Adam had expected, but he still argued again, " _I don't need_ \--"

"I know you do." There was no questioning that tone. "I speak from personal experience."

Adam's breath caught in his chest.

K answered Adam's unspoken question with a question of his own: "You think I got this fucked up without help?" When Adam didn't reply, K scoffed, "If you listened when I talk--" 

"This isn't about _youhim_."

"Y'know he doesn't see himself as human, don'cha?"

A sigh, and Adam admitted, "I know."

"He's less than human," K said, "same as me."

"Same as _me_ ," Adam pointed out.

"No." K scowled, as if he was insulted by the comparison. "I'm the same kinda monster as him." K pressed he nails into Adam's chest, and Adam arched into the sting of it. "You're a different breed, _magician_."

"Doesn't matter." Truly, it didn't. " _He loves me_."

Something flashed in K's eyes, and he hid it behind a scoff. "I don't need him to _love me_. I have Proko for that."

"Proko isn't real."

"Neither is Opal," K didn't hesitate to point out. "Hell, _mama Lynch_ wasn't real, either." There was a cold sort of satisfaction in his voice. "Our boy is half a dream."

"He's unreal," Adam agreed.

Something strangely serene creeping into his voice, K murmured, "A dream needs a dreamer."

For once, Adam agreed. "He does."

**Author's Note:**

> Pynchinsky should be more popular, don'cha think? 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
